


Forgetmenot

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Andy's POV, Canon Divergence - S6 Christmas Special, Drabble, Experimental, Flowers, M/M, Of the metaphorical kind anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy tries to work up the courage to tell Thomas how he feels before Thomas leaves Downton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetmenot

**Author's Note:**

> I... Don't really know what this is. I'm very tired and this idea just came to me. Sorry if it's a bit crap. I'll get 'round to updating my other stories soon after I've finished my exams x

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

'Well, I have to leave, don't I? I remember you saying you'd be glad to see the back of me if that was what I wanted.' That oh-so-familiar pained smile followed.

_He loves me._

'So soon, though? I barely have time to process it, if I'm honest. A bit of warning would have been nice.'

'Don't get snippy. This is for the best. I'll be glad to leave and move onto better things.'

_He loves me not._

'Y-You're right. Of course. This is what you want... You'll be a great butler, Mister Barrow.'

The smile was less pained this time around. 'Thank-you, Andy.' A touch on the arm, gentle, silken.

Andy's cheeks bloomed red.

_He loves me._

'I-I'll miss you, Mister Barrow.'

'I'll miss you too. We got on alright in the end, didn't we?'

'Y-Yes, friends, best of friends.'

'I'd like to think so too. Friends.' Why was there sadness in his eyes?

_He loves me not._

'Please take care...'

'I will, Andy. Thank-you.'

'No need to thank me. You've helped me... So much. I owe my livelihood to you.'

'You're a footman now, and deserving of it. You wouldn't be here if you hadn't been brave and taken a chance, would you? You're making a life of your own. You just needed a little help to get things started.' Another smile.

_He loves me._

'I like to think I am...'

'How is Daisy these days? I've seen you trying to court...' There was that gentle but teasing looking his eyes and Andy's head was momentarily filled with _Daisy Daisy Daisy_. A good woman, his salvation in a way. He knew she was not to be toyed with, and so he had to know before he left, he had to know whether Thomas-

'-I think you'll definitely be a good match. Just give her some time, eh? I think she likes you more than you know.'

_He loves me not._

Andy clenched his fist, and it felt like he was crushing a delicate flower beneath it, something too perfect and precious to be kept in the hands of a clumsy so-and-so such as himself.

They briefly hugged. Andy tried not to breathe in Thomas' scent too deeply or he would be lost to it all over again.

Something withered as Thomas pulled back and left. Unsaid words hung in the air like dark clouds. Thomas' eyes looked bluer than usual. Somewhow Andy knew that he would never be able to replicate the shade.

Andy tried to say something like "don't forget me" but Thomas was already gone.


End file.
